Sueños rotos
by R. Peacecraft de Yuy
Summary: El pasado les ata a sus peores pesadillas ¿puede el amor hacerles ver que existe otro camino lejos del dolor?... HY x RP
1. Introducción

Sueños rotos

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto

Parejas: HY x RP principalmente, después verán quienes más

**Capítulo primero. Introducción**

"_Es tan extraño el camino del amor que para muchas personas resulta confuso, hay quienes se pierden en el camino, e incluso quienes desertan de él, pero también así como hay personas que desisten en continuar o pierden las esperanzas, existen otras que a pesar de las heridas y el dolor continúan en él"_

Relena Peacecraft es como muchas chicas, con anhelos e ilusiones, proveniente de una familia de ilimitados recursos económicos, y aunque es alegre y sencilla, existe en su vida una sombra que le ha seguido durante años y con la que tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida. A la edad de diez años fue testigo de un atroz crimen que le dejó una terrible secuela, pero debido al trauma vivido quedaron lagunas en su memoria, aunado a ese crimen que jamás se resolvió. Ahora es una jovencita próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad y vive una vida aparentemente normal

Heero Yuy por el contrario, es un chico proveniente de una modesta familia, a quien perdió cuando apenas era un niño, pero se crio hasta la edad de 15 años con unos parientes, que es cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero, y ahora a sus 19 años ha regresado para cumplir una promesa que le ata a una ciudad que tanto detesta

"_Son tan difusos los caminos del amor que pueden incluso entrelazarse de la manera más hermosa y a la vez cruel, pueden estos caminos infligir heridas irreparables en los corazones de quienes se atreven a cruzarse en ellos. Sin embargo es un camino que la mayoría está dispuesto a atravesar, aún a pesar del dolor que esto puede atraer"_

Continuará

Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer trabajo de éste tipo, sean buenos conmigo ¿si? Prometo mejorar si me hacen saber sus sinceras opiniones, todo de la manera más objetiva ¿de acuerdo? Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto

R. Peacecraf de Yuy


	2. El regreso del asesino

**Sueños rotos**

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto

Parejas: HY x RP principalmente, después verán quienes más

Diálogos –

\- - - - - - - - Cambio de escena

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdos ¥-¥-¥

**Capítulo primero. El regreso del asesino**

_Domingo 27 de enero, año presente_

_4:30 p.m._

El viento que traía consigo la primavera era cálido, los rayos del sol caían sobre la Tierra de forma gentil, casi como una caricia. Las calles estaban tranquilas, podía respirarse un aire puro, fresco. En general era un día hermoso, con cantos de aves. Los pasos ligeros y gráciles de una chica acompasaban el ambiente casi onírico de aquella escena.

A lo lejos, la mirada adusta de alguien le observaba fijamente, mientras una sonrisa retorcida surcaba su rostro. La había seguido durante toda la semana, vigilando sus movimientos, contando los pasos, memorizando cada una de sus actividades. La sonrisa se ensancho, después desapareció, dándole paso a una risa interna

—Buenas tardes –saludó una voz gentil. La persona detrás del aparador de una tienda de dulces elevó la mirada al oír el saludo. Sonrió en respuesta, acomodándose los lentes que traía puestos a la altura de la mitad de la nariz y le observó de forma amable

—Buenas tardes jovencita –le respondió con amabilidad. Era una mujer mayor de rasgos cansados pero mirada dulce

—Me han dicho que aquí venden deliciosos dulces –comentó de forma jocosa, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta que obtendría. La mujer le sonrió

—Le han dicho mejor que bien –contestó con diversión, frotando después sus manos sobre el delantal que colgaba de su cintura. La jovencita le sonrió nuevamente. La anciana caminó hacia el interior del local y la chica le siguió. – ¿Quién le ha hablado de mi tienda? –preguntó la anciana mujer

—Una amiga de la escuela –respondió de forma natural y no recibe respuesta. Al llegar al interior donde se encontraban la mayoría de los aparadores ambas se detienen y con alegría la chica se acerca un poco más –Hay tanto de donde escoger.

—Tómate tu tiempo –comentó con tranquilidad la anciana mujer y dándole la espalda caminó hacia el lado contrario, mientras la chica continuó mirando la gran variedad de dulces y caramelos que tenía a su alcance

A través de la gran ventana un par de ojos fríos y serenos continuaba observando, esperando con ansías el momento en que saliera la jovencita y así cumplir con la misión que se había propuesto

—Llevaré estos –dijo la chica al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba la caja registradora, portando en su mano derecha un par de bolsas con dulces, la anciana sujetó primero una y la peso en una pequeña balanza, anotando después el peso. Hizo lo propio con las demás bolsas y sacó una cuenta general. Le indicó a su cliente el total a pagar y después comenzó a guardar las bolsas dentro de una cajita. –Aquí tiene –dijo la chica al darle el importe total del adeudo, la mujer lo tomó y lo introdujo dentro de la caja registradora

—Vuelva pronto jovencita –se despidió la mujer y la chica le devolvió una amable sonrisa, después le dio la espalda y salió del local con su caja entre las manos. La calle estaba casi desierta, pasaban algunos automóviles pero no había ningún peatón visible, tan solo ella

La mirada suspicaz no la perdía de vista, doblaba una esquina y le seguía, los ojos fríos siempre fijos en ella. Esperando el momento oportuno para acercarse más y tomarla desprevenida. Durante el transcurso de la semana la había seguido a todos lados, aguardando cerca de su casa para verla salir, la seguía al colegio, la observaba en sus actividades diarias, veía a las personas con quienes se relacionaba, su pareja, sus amigos y amigas, familiares, vecinos

—El teléfono celular sonó un par de veces antes de que ella lo contestara. Al tomarlo entre su mano derecha disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos y lo posicionó cerca de su oído. – ¿Diga? –preguntó con tono calmado

—¿Otra vez de compras? –preguntó una voz varonil del otro lado, logrando en la chica una sonrisa, se trataba de su novio, a quien no había visto desde el día anterior

La vio contestar el teléfono y sonrió, la chica dobló nuevamente en otra esquina, entrando en una calle aún más angosta que la anterior

—Si, yo también te amo –dijo en tono cariñoso. Los pasos lentos y sigilosos atrás de ella lograron ser percibidos pero en cuanto giró su cabeza hacia atrás se encontró con un par de ojos fríos y una mirada de lince, la sonrisa que vio después le aterró sobremanera y antes de poder gritar vio perdida la conciencia mientras el teléfono caía al suelo, escuchándose a través de él una insistente voz masculina que trataba de averiguar que sucedía al otro lado de la línea

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El avión que arribó a las tres de la tarde del día lunes trajo con él a un chico de 19 años, estatura mediana y rasgos varoniles, ojos de color azul que mostraban una mirada fría y calmada. Vestía unos sencillos jeans y una camisa negra de manga corta. Sus pasos lentos y tranquilos ocultaban su presencia, más no así su figura al andar, un chico que transmite cierta atracción, la cual no escapaba a los ojos de algunas chicas del lugar, quienes murmuraban al verle pasar, sin embargo para él no existía nadie a su alrededor

—He regresado –pensó sin ánimo, hacía un par de años que había dejado aquella ciudad que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero ahora debía estar de regreso para cumplir aquella promesa que le ataba a ese lugar 4 años atrás, el pasado caía sobre él atormentándole cada segundo de su existencia, aún cuando su apariencia tan tranquila lo disimulara por completo

—Cuanto has crecido –se escuchó una voz a su espalda, el chico volteó lentamente y vio a la persona delante de él, una mujer no mucho mayor que él, de cabello castaño oscuro con corte a los hombros, ojos azules y un poco más alta que él, vestía una falda ceñida al cuerpo color azul claro, blusa blanca de manga larga y zapatos de tacón blancos. Le sonrió de forma amable, él solo la miró unos momentos. –Lo sé, creo que sigo sin ser de tu agrado –dijo con resignación, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro –Pero soy la esposa de tu primo y creo que por lo menos tenemos que llevarnos bien –

—¿Nos vamos? –preguntó seriamente, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida, sin ver la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de la mujer, quien lo siguió en silencio

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La llamada que había recibido momentos atrás le dejó desconcertado, dos agentes de su distrito habían descubierto un cadáver, y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a verlos o atender esa clase de casos, lo que había llamado su atención era una característica en particular, la palma de las manos del cadáver estaban marcadas con una figura de un pentagrama, además de ello los rasgos y fisionomía de la víctima le resultaban familiares. Situación que le hizo erizar la piel

—¿Será posible? –se preguntó desconcertado mientras caminaba hacia la salida, poniéndose su saco al andar. Vestía un traje formal color azul marino y zapatos oscuros, su largo cabello platinado estaba sujeto con un discreto listón delgado. Su rostro mostraba confusión

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo que sus ojos vieron frente a él le mostraron una horrible imagen que jamás iba a poder olvidar, algo que sin duda le marcaría de por vida. Su pequeña hermana lloraba junto a un cuerpo, era el de una chica, alguien a quien él amaba, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y había sangre por todos lados, el rostro casi irreconocible. La niña sostenía la inerte mano izquierda, cuya palma tenía marcada en la piel un pentagrama, su cara y ropa también estaban cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos se distorsionaron de la impresión, dilatándole las pupilas, reprimió un grito en su garganta, permaneciendo inmóvil…

¥-¥-¥ Fin del Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

—Inspector Peacecraft –le llamó una voz de mujer, sacándole del trance en el que había entrado, las personas en los cubículos miraban atentamente. Él volteó enseguida, volviendo al presente, la chica a su lado le sonrió – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó de forma amable aunque estaba desconcertada

—Sí, no te preocupes –le respondió también amablemente y enseguida continuó su andar, la mujer lo miró unos momentos y suspiró

—Siempre en la luna –dijo con resignación, sonriendo después. Cuando dejó de estar la figura de su jefe a su alcance dio la espalda y regresó a su oficina tranquilamente

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La campana del Instituto San Gabriel sonó a las 11 AM en punto, indicándoles a los alumnos que era la hora del almuerzo. Como era de esperarse las puertas de las aulas se abrieron, mirándose salir a cientos de alumnos que se dirigían al gran comedor donde se les proporcionaba el alimento. Entre esos alumnos se encontraba una linda chica de cabellera larga y castaña clara, ojos color verde, vistiendo el uniforme impuesto por la dirección: una falda blanca a la altura de los tobillos, blusa blanca con moño en el pecho y manga corta; y encima una especie de saco color rosa de manga larga y cuello abierto color negro, zapatillas negras y calcetas cortas color blanco. Conversaba con dos chicas que caminaban a su lado, una de ellas una chica de cabello corto color azul oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, vistiendo también el uniforme de la escuela. La otra chica a diferencia de las otras dos que tenían rasgos occidentales, posee rasgos orientales, ojos rasgados, cabello negro lacio a la altura de los hombros y piel pálida, portando también el uniforme de la escuela. Las tres chicas llegan al comedor y se forman para recibir sus alimentos, después de que han escogido lo que comerán buscan una de las mesas para sentarse, encontrando una adecuada no muy lejos de la puerta. Pero poco antes de sentarse ven como tres charolas se posan sobre ésta mesa antes de que las tres pudieran poner las suyas

—Muy mal chicas, llegamos primero –se escuchó una voz arrogante, proveniente de una chica bastante llamativa, una joven de expresión burlesca que les miraba altaneramente, rubia de cabello largo, cejas pobladas y ojos de color azul oscuro –Váyanse a otro lugar –continuó antes de sentarse frente a su charola

—Así es chicas, esfúmense –dijo otra de las chicas. Cabello rubio oscuro abajo de los hombros y ondulado; ojos cafés. Sonreía tontamente

—Middie tiene razón, aquí estorban –secundó la tercera de ellas, muy bonita también, cabello rubio cenizo, un poco más largo que su predecesora y un poco ondulado

—Sylvia, Middie, no se molesten, quizás no entiendan si quiera lo que están diciendo, no todos los animales pueden entender a los humanos –volvió a hablar la primera de ellas, quien parecía ser la líder. Del otro grupo, la chica de cabello corto oscuro intentó replicar la absurda palabrería de las chicas, pero su amiga la detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro, la chica volteó hacia ella, observándole negar con la cabeza

—Pero Relena... –quiso reclamar pero fue interrumpida

—Vámonos, no vale la pena –contestó en tono amable, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien no pareció del todo contenta, solo respingó y les dio la espalda a las tres chicas, quienes comenzaron a reír divertidas

—¿Por qué te dejas que digan tonterías? –preguntó molesta, apretando las manos sobre la charola con su comida

—No vamos a caer en provocaciones –contestó tranquilamente. Encontraron otra mesa y se sentaron en ella, junto a dos chicos que comían juntos, uno frente al otro

—Tu siempre tan pacifista –comentó en tono sarcástico, causando una risa divertida en la otra chica. Meilan está de acuerdo ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la chica de rasgos orientales, quien afirmó moviendo la cabeza

—¿Discusión entre chicas? –cuestionó uno de los chicos con quien compartían mesa, las chicas voltearon con cara de seriedad

—Para nada –respondió Meilan, sonriéndole al chico que les había interrumpido. Guapo, de cabello corto color rubio

—Espero sea cierto –contestó amablemente

—Es bueno que no les sigan el juego –dijo el otro chico en la mesa. También guapo, de cabello castaño corto, con un peculiar corte que le cubría el rostro en una parte

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, esas chicas me frustran –comentó molesta, mirando hacia aquella mesa, quedándose callada por completo al ver al chico que le gustaba sentarse en aquella, un chico no menos guapo que los sentados junto a ella y sus amigas, solo que él poseía un encanto especial, su sola sonrisa era capaz de llamar su atención en segundos, haciéndole entrar en un mundo de ensueño. Sus ojos color amatista eran su perdición y ese cabello largo amarrado en una trenza era digno de envidiarse, sin duda aquel chico era realmente guapo y ella estaba loca por él. Suspiró resignada, volviendo la cabeza a la mesa y agachando la mirada

—No entiendo que le ve –dijo Meilan en tono de indignación, el chico que le gustaba a Hilde era novio de Sylvia y en esos momentos se sonreían como tontos

—Porque es bonita, en cambio yo… –explicó tristemente, pero antes que dijera algo más fue interrumpida por Relena

—No digas eso, eres bonita –le animó con decisión, arrancándole una sonrisa

—Además ¿para qué quieres un pesado? –preguntó Meilan también molesta

—¡Él no es pesado! –le defendió con firmeza. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa y observó a otro chico sentarse junto a sus Némesis. También guapo, de cabello azabache y lacio, cortado casi a los hombros. –Ese si es un pesado –dijo con tono despectivo, provocando la mirada adusta de su amiga

—Ni a quien le importe ese –se defendió con enojo, cruzándose de brazos, Relena observó a sus dos amigas y decidió intervenir

—Vamos chicas, no nos peleemos nosotras ¿si? –su tono amable y tranquilo logró que sus amigas ablandaran sus miradas. Las tres oyeron unos aplausos y voltearon hacia los chicos en la mesa, el rubio sonreía amable mientras aplaudía

—Admirable señorita Relena –dijo convencido, provocando que la chica se sonrojara por completo

—Nada de eso –se disculpó bastante apenada. Los cinco presentes comenzaron a reír llamando la atención de la mesa donde las chicas habían sido exiliadas, el chico de larga cabellera miró fijamente hacia aquella dirección, no pasando por alto una linda sonrisa que una de las tres chicas mostraba, agudizó la mirada y sonrió también

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Martes 29 de Enero, año presente_

_12:27 a.m._

Al llegar a la escena del crimen se sorprendió al encontrarse con el mismo cuadro de días atrás, una chica en su adolescencia, hermosa, cabello castaño claro; asesinada y con signos de tortura, se procedería a investigar si hubo abuso sexual, de momento no era posible saberlo aunque por el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo y sus ropas podía suponerse que sí, Milliardo se sintió un poco mareado, imposible no ser presa de sus recuerdos, aunque estaba acostumbrado a casos de ese tipo no podía evitar perder su objetividad, años atrás su prometida fue brutalmente asesinada ante los ojos de su pequeña hermana, quien ya no recordaba nada de aquel suceso

—¿Tiene la maldita marca? –Cuestionó a uno de los expertos que preparaba el cuerpo para que se lo llevaran a hacer una autopsia, el aludido volteó a verlo mientras tomaba una de las delicadas manos inertes de la jovencita, mostrándole la famosa marca del pentagrama – Maldita sea ¿habrá vuelto? –se preguntó bastante desconcertado, las similitudes con el asesino de su prometida eran muy parecidas, crímenes crueles y violentos, mujeres entre 16 y 21 años, de mediana estatura, rostro lindo y fresco, entre otras características, vamos, que él no era Psicólogo, Psiquiatra mucho menos, pero como detective pudo ver varios asesinatos de éste tipo cuando solo era un aprendiz, no hacía falta ser experto de la mente para saber que estaban ante un asesino serial, quizás el mismo de hace años, después de todo nunca se encontró su paradero, ni vivo ni muerto

—No puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta hasta no tener los resultados de la autopsia, pero éste cuerpo no tiene más de 3 días en descomposición –dijo el hombre que revisaba el cadáver – El que encontramos el lunes según los resultados tenía 9 días, es el tiempo aproximado que usaba el otro asesino para matar, cada víctima entre 11 y 15 días, es casi impredecible, no sabemos cuándo volverá atacar –explicó el hombre junto al cadáver de la chica

—Gracias Otto, estaremos en contacto, necesito hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo –se alejó de la horrible y sangrienta escena y marcó un número, poco tardó en responder la persona del otro lado, una voz fina y educada le saludó con emoción

—Viejo amigo Milliardo –dijo de forma pomposa – Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti –

—Treize, está de vuelta –informó de forma lúgubre, del otro lado la persona que antes sonreía ampliamente dejó caer la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, su esposa, la señora Une lo miró sorprendida, eran pocas las veces que se podía ver aquel rostro de desconcierto en su mirada. El asesino volvía, justo cuando esa persona también regresaba, demasiada coincidencia para él, pero no se lo mencionó a su amigo - ¿Sigues ahí? –

—Sí, me tomaste por sorpresa –respondió agitado

—No te escuchas bien –comentó seriamente, algo había pasado que tenía a su amigo así, no solamente la noticia que acababa de darle – Como sea, es mejor que protejas muy bien a Mariemaia ¿entendiste? –

—No es su rango –contestó, convencido

—Lo sé, no tiene el perfil que busca el asesino de antes, pero no puedes arriesgarte ¿entiendes? No sabemos si pueda cambiar ahora, que amplíe su búsqueda, Treize, es tu hija

—Sí, no tienes que recordármelo, sé que es mi hija, lleva mi apellido ¿no? –preguntó enojado, como si fuera una carga protegerla

—Lleva tu apellido, pero eso no te hace buen padre. Yo solo quise advertirte ¿de acuerdo? -un silencio entre ambos

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias –de nuevo el silencio, Milliardo abrió la boca para despedirse pero su amigo habló de nuevo – Amigo –

—Dime –respondió el de cabello largo

—¿Qué harías si Heero volviera? –inquirió con saña, sabía que no era jugar limpio, que no debía hacerle eso a su amigo, pero Treize era un hombre cruel

—¡Quiero a tu primo lejos de mi hermana! Es todo lo que puedo decirte –contestó enojado, pero más que eso nervioso, colgando el teléfono después, pensando que había sido un error llamar a su supuesto amigo, era tan egoísta que no le importaba dañarlo de esa forma. Del otro lado Treize sonrió, colgando después el teléfono, su esposa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo en complicidad

—Adivino, era Milliardo –comentó con media sonrisa sardónica, él asintió - ¿Qué quería? ¿Preguntó por nuestro Heerito? –su marido negó

—El asesino volvió –respondió nervioso, Lady Une abrió amplio los ojos

—¿Qué? Pero… -estaba muy confundida, no sabía que decir

—¿Te das cuenta? Heero regresó también, nunca me dijo que era ese asunto urgente que tenía que resolver, él odia ésta ciudad, lo sabes –su esposa estuvo de acuerdo, asintió – Es muy extraño que haya regresado –completó

—Debemos tenerlo vigilado, lo odio tanto –dijo de forma nerviosa, como si quisiera desaparecerlo de su vida, Treize estaba de acuerdo, también odiaba a su primo, cuando su tía y su tío murieron él se hizo cargo de él desde pequeño

—Milliardo me dijo que cuide bien de Mariemaia ¿tú que opinas? –preguntó mirándola fijamente

—Esa mocosa… -pensó enojada, odiaba a la hija del primer matrimonio de Treize, si por ella fuera la mandaba a estudiar lejos – Creo que debemos reconsiderar mandarla al extranjero –comentó con sarna, quería deshacerse de ella desde hace tiempo

—Creo que sí, después de todo solo nos estorba –reafirmó con una amplia sonrisa, ella estuvo muy contenta de escucharlo apoyarla y se tiró en sus brazos, besándose los dos sobre ese sillón, sin importarles si alguien pudiera entrar

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana de ese miércoles el cielo se nubló, amenazaba con llover. Relena llegó al Instituto San Gabriel en su ya conocida por todos limusina color rosita, bajó del auto junto a Meilan, la chica de rasgos orientales vivía muy cerca de ahí, ella también tenía auto personal de lujo y chofer, pero cuando escuchó la propuesta de su mejor amiga de irse todos los días con ella a la escuela se enamoró de la idea, se conocían desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de entrar al Instituto, ya dentro habían conocido a Hilde y las tres comenzaron una bonita amistad

—Espero que no llueva –comentó la más chaparrita de las dos mientras caminaban, la rubia que iba a su lado fijó su mirada al cielo y por unos instantes se perdió en la inmensidad de las nubes, en aquel majestuoso cuadro que trajo un recuerdo a su mente

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

Corría por las calles apresurada, su hermano le había advertido que no llegara tarde a casa, sobre todo por aquel temporal de inusuales lluvias, pero ella había desobedecido y estaba preocupada, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, estaba muy nublado y a lo lejos podía ver destellos distantes de nubes cargadas de electricidad. Tenía miedo de los relámpagos, le recordaban a las noches cuando despertaba asustada y llamaba a su difunta madre, a la que apenas lograba recordar pues murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años, junto con su padre, ambos en un terrible accidente, luego ella fue adoptada por el matrimonio Darlian porque su hermano mayor no podía hacerse cargo de ella a esa edad

—Milliardo va a matarme –pensaba angustiada mientras aceleraba el ritmo, de repente tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, exclamó un grito de dolor y apenas pudo levantarse cuando el agua cayó copiosamente, lastimada, asustada y mojada comenzó a gimotear, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía por qué. Se sujetó las rodillas con fuerza y en lugar de buscar un lugar se quedó ahí, sentada en el suelo, sintiendo la lluvia sobre la cabeza; sin embargo al cabo de unos momentos dejó de sentir las fuertes gotas, alguien estaba frente a ella, se dio cuenta también por unos zapatos negros, así que levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio a él, un chico de aproximadamente su edad, sostenía un paraguas y la había cubierto totalmente a ella, comenzando a mojarse él, Relena se quedó prendada de aquella figura, el chico era guapo, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, bastante delgado, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el semblante de seriedad, tenía la mirada de un adulto a pesar de la edad que aparentaba. El chico volteó hacia abajo y con la mano que no sostenía el paraguas la dirigió hacia ella, enseguida la tomó entre la suya y en breves segundos se encontraba de pie, frente a él, sintió las mejillas arder, ese encuentro era como en las películas románticas, la diferencia es que ese chico de romántico no tenía nada. Relena sonrió

—Camina, pescarás una pulmonía –dijo en tono seco y comenzó a avanzar, ella le siguió, ambos cabían en el paraguas, pero él lo tenía más inclinado hacia ella, para evitar que se mojara más. Ella no supo a dónde iban, pero sintió que podía confiar en él así que lo siguió, llegaron hasta una casa, grande, era obvio que de buena familia, en la placa de la entrada pudo leer "Familia Khushrenada" Relena conocía el apellido, después de todo las personas con mucho dinero terminan conociéndose entre sí – Entra – indicó él cuando abrió la puerta, no había dejado de llover un solo momento, ella lo dudó un poco pero entró. Aquella no era una casa grande, era una Mansión, había mucha gente rica en la ciudad, pero muy pocos de la realeza, aquella enorme casa solo se comparaba con la de la familia Peacecraft, sonrió emocionada, los muebles eran de excelente buen gusto

—Pero mira nomás como llegan –se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos, Relena miró en esa dirección y vio a una mujer joven, sobrepasaba si acaso los 20, era muy bonita y estaba embarazada de al menos 7 meses. Se acercó hasta ellos – Deben cambiar esas ropas Heero, no queremos que te nos enfermes –dijo con amabilidad, tocándole una mejilla, luego se giró hacia Relena – Tú vienes conmigo, los chicos no pueden ver a las chicas cambiarse –comentó tras una risita burlona – Perdona, mi nombre es Leia Barton, esposa del señor de la casa, Treize, mucho gusto –saludó amablemente

—El gusto es completamente mío señora –respondió con tanta educación que resultaba bastante mona, Leia sonrió conmovida

—Pero que educada eres –la miró fijamente unos momentos - ¿Te conozco de algún lado? –

—Tal vez, soy Relena Peacecraft, para servirle –hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella y le sonrió, Heero miró a la chica fijamente, no había cambiado nada

—Con razón, eres la hermanita de Milliardo –comentó emocionada, luego le dio un leve abrazo – Perdón, la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeña, tu hermano sufrió mucho cuando los separaron, ahora veo que están juntos otra vez, que felicidad –exclamó con sinceridad

—Sí, mi hermano me llevó a su casa por fin, vivimos solos desde hace 2 años –explicó con un poco de tristeza, Leia conocía la historia de Milliardo y su difunta futura prometida, sabía que aquella chica había presenciado el asesinato, así que no mencionó nada

—Bueno, vamos a que te quites eso, creo que te quedará algo de la ropa que tengo –dijo amablemente, sujetándola del hombro, la chica asintió y la siguió unos pasos, luego recordó que no había preguntado el nombre del chico y se regresó, Leia la esperaba en ese mismo lugar, entonces Relena llegó hasta Heero y extendió la mano hacia él

—Muchas gracias por todo ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó amablemente, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta que su pregunta lastimó enormemente al chico, a pesar de su expresión. Leia miró hacia ellos y su rostro cambió a uno de desconcierto, luego miró con tristeza la escena, era cierto lo que había escuchado de labios de su esposo, Relena tenía muchos de sus recuerdos reprimidos debido a lo que presenció, incluido él, Heero Yuy, el chico que le salvó la vida hace apenas unos años atrás

¥-¥-¥ Fin del Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

—La Tierra llamando a Relena –canturreó la chica de rasgos orientales hacia su amiga, quien miraba fijamente el cielo, absorta en sus recuerdos - ¡Relena! Reacciona –la llamó de nuevo y ahora su amiga escuchó, avergonzada, así que volteó a verla

—Perdóname, solo recordaba…

—A Heero… -comentó con tristeza Meilan, mirando preocupada a su amiga, Relena no lo pudo ocultar, tan solo asintió un poco – No te hace bien hacerte daño, él se fue sin decirte nada, sus motivos debió tener, pero igual fue una canallada, irse así, como si nada, ni siquiera te avisó, nunca llamó, ya no pienses en él, por favor –se acercó y le agarró una mano, mirándola a los ojos

—Lo intento, de verdad, pero es muy difícil –respondió con el corazón inquieto – Ya no quiero hablar de él, vayamos a clase – sugirió tratando de parecer tranquila, pero su corazón se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, cada vez que recordaba esos ojos, que doloroso que a su mente llegara el recuerdo del calor de sus labios, aquellos que le robaron su primer beso, ahora solo era espuma, recuerdos nada más

—Vamos –la chica soltó su mano y caminaron hacia el interior del elegante Instituto mientras las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, aquel día llovió durante horas, el cielo era tan gris como el ánimo de Relena en esos momentos, con los recuerdos de su primer y único amor rondando por su mente

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, como siempre, encontrar lugar sin toparse con los pesados de la escuela resultó ser toda una Odisea, sin embargo desde aquel incidente Quatre, el chico rubio y amable les comenzó a guardar un lugar, él siempre era neutral, trataba bien a todo mundo, igual que Trowa, su amigo de toda la vida, aunque el más alto era más serio y reservado que su amigo rubio. De nuevo Hilde miraba de tanto en tanto a la mesa de Dorothy y las otras arpías, no podía apartar su mirada de Duo, en verdad que amaba a ese chico, no solo por guapo, sino por su carisma, aunque estando con aquella tríada de locas resultaba igual de pesado que ellas, lo único malo que tenía el chico, el único defecto que Hilde veía en él es que era un mujeriego, Duo Maxwell era el Rey de los canallas, guapo hasta la médula, pero un conquistador nato, era capaz de coquetear con una chica estando su novia junto a él, aquello resultaba desagradable, pero incluso con ese defecto lo amaba, su sueño era ser su novia, tomarse de las manos, besarse como un par de enamorados, suspiraba solo de pensarlo

—Aterriza ya –dijo molesta Meilan, odiaba ver a su amiga sufrir por un patán como Duo, aunque ella misma amaba a un patán, pero era demasiado ruda como para admitirlo

—Déjame, por soñar no se paga –contestó enojada, no le gustaba que su amiga siempre la reprendiera, como si no supiera que ella estaba enamorada de Wufei Chang, un patán igual o peor que Duo, solo que Meilan era orgullosa como para admitirlo, sobre todo porque ese chico era su prometido. Las familias de Meilan y Wufei se conocían desde hace décadas, era costumbre que al menos un varón y una mujer de cada familia haya contraído matrimonio, así, un tío de Meilan estaba casado con una tía de Wufei, un tío abuelo de Meilan estaba casado con la abuela de Wufei y así sucesivamente en la escala del árbol genealógico, en ésta generación les había tocado a ellos, estaban destinados a ser marido y mujer cuando alcanzaran los 22 años de edad, aún faltaban un par de años, así que Wufei hacía de su vida lo que le daba la gana, también era un conquistador, solo que él gustaba de seducir mujeres mayores, eran su especialidad

—Solo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, a los chicos como Duo les gustan las zorras facilotas, no chicas lindas y buenas como tú –explicó con menos enojo, se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo por la espalda, Hilde sonrió

—Gracias amiga –así hicieron las pases, Relena sonrió contenta, odiaba ver a sus amigas pelear, cosa que sucedía cada cinco minutos, aunque ese también era signo de que se querían mucho, eran capaces de decirse las cosas como las pensaban y de frente, no como las arpías de la otra mesa, entre ellas se echaban flores pero a sus espaldas se criticaban unas a otras

—Hablando de seres con poca inteligencia –comentó Dorothy con malicia cuando ella y sus amigas pasaron al lado de la mesa, las otras dos se rieron, Meilan trató de contenerse luego de mirar a los ojos de Relena – Para que me molesto si no hablan nuestro idioma –complementó de forma venenosa, luego miró hacia el chico rubio que estaba en la esquina de la mesa y sonrió, acercándose a él – Hola Quatre –lo llamó cariñosamente, a Dorothy le gustaba mucho Quatre, no solo era lindo, sino que además era un Raberba Winner, o sea parte de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad, descendiente de Sultanes Árabes, dueños de numerosos negocios en el mundo y dueños también de muchos pozos petroleros en diferentes países, es lo que más le gustaba de él, el dinero, además de verlo frágil y débil según ella, un muy buen partido para contraer matrimonio, bastante manipulable

—Hola señorita Catalonia –respondió amablemente, la chica no era de su agrado, pero Quatre era amable con todo el mundo, así que no tuvo problema en saludarla

—En unas semanas cumpliré años, recibirás invitación a mí fiesta –dijo con coquetería, mirándolo fijamente, luego miró hacia el chico enfrente – También usted joven Barton –completó con pomposidad, lanzando hacia su amiga Middie una mirada cómplice, la chica sonrió ampliamente, seguía enamorada de Trowa, quien hace apenas unos meses atrás rompió con ella porque había dejado de amarla – Vámonos chicas –dijo a sus amigas sin esperar respuesta de ambos chicos y ellas avanzaron, Middie lanzó una mirada coqueta hacia Trowa, pero él tan solo la miró unos momentos, cuando las chicas se fueron Quatre suspiró aliviado

—Espero que realmente no me invite –dijo con sinceridad – No la odio pero no me agrada, ella es muy grosera con ustedes –comentó con un poco de enojo, sus compañeros de mesa le sonrieron con amabilidad, estaban agradecidos

—Yo sigo sin entender como fuiste novio de Middie por casi 4 años –observó Hilde con fastidio, mirando hacia Trowa, pero él estaba muy callado, todos guardaron silencio, esperando a ver si el chico respondía. El castaño bebió de su jugo y luego miró hacia la chica que le había preguntado

—La quise mucho, estaba muy enamorado –comenzó a platicar, llamando su atención, Trowa no era precisamente de los que conversaban, menos para contar su historia, la cual solo la conocía Quatre – Nos conocimos en la primaria, somos casi vecinos, íbamos al mismo club de tenis, cuando crecimos comenzamos a gustarnos y poco después le pedí que saliera conmigo, ella no era así, cambió cuando entró a éste instituto, cuando hizo amistad con Dorothy, ahora es como ella y la otra, poco a poco fue matando mi amor por ella, incluso perdimos la amistad de nuestra niñez –narró sin pausas, mirando a todos los de la mesa, aunque pudieron notar aflicción en sus palabras

—Lo lamento mucho Trowa –dijo con sinceridad Relena, él la miró y sonrió amablemente, asintiendo después, Quatre lo observó fijamente y luego inclinó su cabeza, como pensando, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero su amigo miraba a Relena con un cariño especial, una idea loca pasó por su mente ¿su amigo estaba enamorado de nuevo? Solo lo vio enamorado una vez en su vida y fue al lado de Middie, sería una bendición si Trowa se enamorara de Relena, la chica no tenía novio, era linda, inteligente y muy amable con todos, sin duda sería una excelente pareja para Trowa. Sonrió emocionado

—Bueno, será mejor si comenzamos a despejarnos –recomendó Hilde, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie, cuando la chica de cabello corto agarró su charola y se giró no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba a su lado, así que le golpeó con la bandeja y sus platos y el vaso con la sobra de su bebida cayeron al suelo, manchando unos finos zapatos, asustada miró y luego levantó la mirada, para su desafortunada sorpresa esa persona era Duo, ella acababa de verter sobrantes de comida sobre los finos zapatos de Duo Maxwell, todo su rostro ardió de vergüenza, el trenzado miró el desastre y se alarmó, miró luego a Hilde con enojo

—¿Por qué no te fijas? Estos zapatos son carísimos ¿Cómo piensas pagármelos? Dudo que una becada como tú tenga el dinero suficiente –dijo groseramente, sin importarle la mirada de angustia de Hilde, ella no era de familia rica, estaba ahí gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y gracias a una carta de recomendación redactada por el hermano de Relena es que le concedieron una beca para pagarle el 90% de sus estudios, el otro 10% lo pagaba de su sueldo como mesera en un lujoso Restaurante de la ciudad. Meilan que había escuchado las groseras palabras de Duo estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero Relena lo evitó, con ayuda de Quatre quitó a la chica de en medio para no armar un escándalo y ella se acercó a Duo, mirándolo fijamente

—Si te preocupan más un par de zapatos por encima del autoestima de una chica entonces no mereces ser llamado hombre –dijo de forma directa pero usando un tono de voz educado, Duo no esperaba aquella respuesta y se sonrojó enormemente, quedándose mudo unos instantes – Por favor discúlpate con mi amiga –pidió en tono más amable, sonriendo, pero el trenzado había sido humillado y ésa se la pagaban de algún modo. Sonrió burlonamente

—Perdone usted señorita, fui muy pedante –se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente, pero Hilde lo sintió sincero, estaba muy emocionada, Meilan en cambio lo miraba con resentimiento, no le creía nada, Relena tampoco le creyó pero lo ignoró, no quería generar más conflictos – No es necesario pagarlos, con permiso –hizo una reverencia fingida hacia Hilde, se burlaba de ella, pero luego miró hacia Relena, si antes le gustaba ahora más, que chica tan interesante, siendo tan de buena familia y una chica hermosa ¿Cómo era posible que se juntara con los perdedores de la escuela? Incluidos ese ridículo de Quatre y el aburrido de Trowa, al trenzado no le caían nada bien esos dos, a diferencia de sus "amigas" que los consideraban interesantes por sus apellidos y su dinero

—Vámonos –se acercó a él su amigo, Wufei, había visto la escena de lejos y se había acercado para llevarse a Duo, su prometida lo miró también con recelo, que idiota era, lo odiaba, era un pesado, y sin embargo lo amaba, se sentía una tonta – Va siendo hora que hagas nuevas amistades Meilan, la señorita Peacecraft está bien, pero ésta tonta pobretona me parece muy insignificante para nuestro círculo social –dijo con pedantería, un completo idiota, Meilan se indignó tanto que se acercó para abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la mano y la apartó, sonrió con cinismo – Cuando nos casemos te llevaré a una escuela de perros, quizás ahí aprendas modales –comentó con burla, sonriendo cínicamente, pero su prometida se indignó aún más

—¡Idiota! –dolida por aquellas crueles palabras se fue corriendo, Relena abrió amplio los ojos, preocupada mientras la veía huir, luego miró hacia Wufei, éste sonreía con triunfo y Duo evitaba soltar una carcajada

—Eres tan poco educado, deberías sentirte avergonzado –regañó molesta pero con el tono de voz moderado, luego fue en busca de su amiga

—¡Va! –gruñó el pelinegro, miró hacia Duo y con la mirada le indicó que se fueran, ese par se fueron de ahí, dejando a Hilde con Quatre y Trowa, éste último miraba con demasiado enojo a esos dos que se marchaban, él era tranquilo, pero detestaba que les personas fueran tan crueles

—No te sientas mal Hilde, eres una de las mejores alumnas del Instituto, tienes tu lugar asegurado en cualquier Universidad –animó Quatre con una sonrisa de hermandad – Ellos tienen envidia, no saben lo que es trabajar para ganar el dinero, yo te admiro de verdad –terminó de decir amablemente, a ella se le enrojecieron los ojos

—Gracias Quatre –dijo amablemente, Trowa también se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro

—Además eres muy bonita –animó también el más alto, haciéndola sonrojar, Quatre asintió también, emocionado

—Muy bonita –concordó con su amigo y entonces Hilde se sintió mejor, si no fuera por sus dos amigas y ahora ellos dos, seguramente su estancia en una escuela de ricos pretensiosos habría sido un infierno

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando terminaron las clases regresó a casa de inmediato, llevaron a Meilan hasta su casa y luego fueron directo a la suya, al llegar Relena vio confundida como había muchos autos negros blindados estacionados en su Mansión, al entrar encontró en el recibidor a su hermano, rodeado de varias personas, parecían agentes o guardaespaldas, no lo supo bien. Al verla Milliardo sonrió, acercándose a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y la llevó hasta donde estaba él antes

—Ella es Relena Peacecraft, mi hermanita, a partir de ahora quiero la mejor seguridad para ella ¿me entendieron? –preguntó hacia el grupo de hombres que había reunido, la chica se sorprendió bastante de aquello y miró hacia Peigan, su actual chofer y protector, pero éste se encogió de hombros, no sabía que estaba pasando

—Hermano ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundida

—Han comenzado una serie de asesinatos en la ciudad, las víctimas son jóvenes con varias de tus características, no quiero exponerte –explicó sin tanto detalle, ella frunció las cejas un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos lo observó - ¿Qué sucede Relena?

—Eres inspector de la policía y debido a asesinatos en la ciudad pones mucha seguridad para mí que soy tu hermana ¿pero qué me dices de las demás jóvenes? No soy la única que tiene características como las que tengo ¿No te parece injusto? ¿Cómo me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que estoy sobreprotegida y ellas no? –cuestionó con sensibilidad, su hermano ya lo veía venir, suspiró cansado, aunque también estaba conmovido

—Relena, toda ésta seguridad es privada, te la estoy pagando como hermano, con nuestro dinero, no con dinero de la policía ¿de acuerdo? Además si tengo mucha gente patrullando en lugares estratégicos, hemos doblado la seguridad, no te preocupes –consoló enseguida, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila, aunque igual pensó que estaba siendo sobreprotector con ella

—Está bien hermano –dijo con amabilidad, se acercó y le besó la mejilla – Estaré en mi habitación, tengo mucha tarea –informó después, él asintió

—A partir de hoy no saldrás sola –sentenció con firmeza, ella asintió cansinamente, debía obedecer a su hermano, así que resignada se fue a su habitación, Milliardo suspiró una vez que ella se fue, luego se dirigió a Peigan – Tengo un presentimiento –dijo al anciano

—¿Cuál señor? –preguntó interesado

—No sé, no dejo de pensar en ese muchachito, Heero Yuy, siento que su fantasma está cerca, no sé por qué –explicó enseguida, intrigado

—Para su tranquilidad, no lo he visto de nuevo, debe seguir muy lejos de aquí –consoló el hombre al de cabello platinado, Milliardo sonrió con mayor tranquilidad

—Gracias… Aunque Relena tenga toda ésta seguridad, tú sigues siendo mis ojos y oídos con ella Peigan, te lo suplico –pidió con amabilidad, como si no fuera un empleado, sino un amigo, el anciano afirmó con una sonrisa

—No tiene ni que pedirlo, Relena es muy importante para mí señor –afirmó contento, luego se marchó de ahí, Milliardo sonrió más tranquilamente, su presentimiento no desaparecía pero al menos sabía que Relena estaba segura ahora, no volvería a dejarla sola, no cometería los mismos errores de años atrás, debía protegerla aunque en eso se le fuera la vida

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por seguir leyendo, son muy lindos sus comentarios, espero me sigan dando sus opiniones, se aceptan consejos je je


	3. Acuérdate de mí

**Sueños rotos**

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto

Parejas: HY x RP principalmente

Diálogos –

\- - - - - - - - Cambio de escena

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdos ¥-¥-¥

**Capítulo segundo. Acuérdate de mí**

_Viernes 8 de Febrero, año presente_

_3:47 a.m._

Acompañadas del triste volar del viento frío de la madrugada caían las lágrimas de una joven que paseaba desafortunadamente por aquellas calles, acababa de pelear con su chico justo en la fiesta más 'nice' de su compañera de escuela, no solía ser invitada a ese tipo de fiestas para chicas 'in' como se dice hoy en día, pero gracias a la popularidad de su ex novio (hasta entonces novio, antes de las 3:30 a.m.) estuvo ahí aquella noche. Lloraba con tristeza sin mirar alrededor, calles vacías, el frío viento que amenazaba con llover y la inoportuna depresión que se cargaba en aquellos momentos le impedían darse cuenta que se acercaba a una zona de peligro.

Qué extraña es la casualidad, esa misma noche él se despertó con una tremenda jaqueca de esas que te hacen pensar que en cualquier momento tu cabeza va a explotar en mil pedazos, por lo que salió aturdido de su casa, caminó dando una especie de tumbo cad pasos, a veces se agarraba la cabeza, otras tantas se apeaba a la pared y esperaba unos instantes hasta que ese instinto suicida de golpearse contra el muro desapareciera. Fue entonces que la vio, a lo lejos, bella, divina, caminando con aquellos torpes pero femeniles pasos; sonrió lascivamente, aquella madrugada pensaba dormir tranquilo como un bebé, pero el destino o quizás el diablo lo habían sacado de su cama para que pudiera caminar por aquellas calles a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando nadie podía verle a él, cuando nadie podía oírla a ella. Suspiró, solo de pensarla gritando y sacudirse bajo las cuerdas que le sujetaban el cuerpo le hizo sentirse excitado, casi pudo olerlo, aquel hermoso olor a sangre fresca filtrándose por sus manos, llegando hasta lo profundo de su nariz, una delicia

Creí que sería mi noche especial –se lamentó mientras secaba sus lágrimas, solo de recordar tremenda humillación delante de todas esas personas le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero no esa clase de mariposas que lo hacen a uno sentirse plenamente enamorado, sino todo lo contrario, aquellas mariposas era como si quisieran salirse de golpe a través de su piel y reventarle el estómago, sintió deseos de vomitar, solo de recordar lo que había visto. Apenas pudo creerlo cuando entró al cuarto de baño y lo encontró a él, a su amado novio, teniendo relaciones sexuales con la chica de la fiesta ¡tremendo regalo de cumpleaños! Su sorpresa fue tal que tardó en reaccionar, ambos la miraron con incredulidad, creían haberle puesto seguro a la puerta del baño, pero grave error, porque fueron atrapados en pleno acto por la sonsa chica del tercero B a quien el apuesto muchacho tenía por novia, aunque él la quería, un patán jamás deja de ser un patán, así que aquella noche cometió un infame engaño. Ella no hizo más que gritar horrorizada y salir del baño, a él solo le tomó subirse los pantalones y salir corriendo tras ella, al alcanzarla recibió golpes y gritos, lo esperado, luego discutieron de la forma boba que ella tenía para negarse a él cuando tenía ganas, era por eso que la engañó, según sus propias palabras, pero eso fue lo que detonó la bomba y terminaron su relación, ahora ella caminaba erráticamente hacia su muerte, solo que aún no lo sabía

Sonrió casi por error, o tal vez instinto, solo supo que sonrió, caminando hacia ella con paso lento, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, las luces de las lámparas estaban a su favor, pues desde su ángulo la sombra se mostraba hacia atrás y no hacia adelante, de esa forma ella no supo que alguien caminaba tras ella, dispuesto al acecho. Estiró su mano cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, pero no la alcanzó, debía acercarse más, con mucho cuidado, aquella situación le excitó de nuevo, volvió a sentir la calidez y el olor de la sangre en su nariz, entonces no lo dudó, al tiempo de abrir ampliamente los ojos y mostrar su mirada de loco estiró su mano derecha, un agarrón fuerte y certero del mechón de cabellos, castaños y cortados a la altura de los hombros, mientras su mano izquierda experimentada y ágil le tapó con fuerza la boca, atrayéndola con ímpetu hacia él, la cabeza de ella chocó contra su pecho y pudo ver aquellos sádicos ojos, él mostró los dientes con gran facilidad y la comenzó arrastrar hacia un callejón, el que conducía a su grande y lujosa mansión, ella intentaba torpes y débiles forcejeos para librarse pero sin éxito, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, todo se le había olvidado, su infiel novio, la zorra con quien se estaba consolando en el baño y su débil desgracia por un noviazgo recién terminado, ahora nada tenía sentido frente al verdadero peligro de una prematura muerte

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despertó en medio de la noche, un estruendoso trueno la despertó mientras dormía tranquilamente en su cama, todo estaba oscuro y salvo el golpeteo insistente del viento contra su ventana todo lo demás se encontraba en silencio, por alguna razón se sintió inquieta y salió de cama, se acercó a la cortina y corrió ésta un poco, miró el cielo que parecía caerse a pedazos y su corazón latió de prisa, no podía verse mucho hacia fuera debido a la intensidad de la lluvia, pero a lo lejos le pareció ver alguien de pie a su ventana, algo más parecido a una sombra, pero su cerebro se encargó de darle forma. Un hombre corpulento le miraba desde aquella distancia, con una pala agarrada con su mano por el mango, ésta clavada sobre la tierra, el hombre sonrió y ella no pudo hacer nada más que dar un paso atrás, observó cómo caminaba hacia la ventana y gritó, tapándose los oídos fuertemente, se agachó hasta colocar la cara sobre las rodillas. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Milliardo, tan pálido y asustado que cualquiera pudo haberlo confundido con un fantasma

—¡Relena! –gritó al entrar a la habitación, buscó enseguida el interruptor de la luz y la vio ahí, agachada en medio de la habitación, no muy lejos de la ventana, se cubría los oídos y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano levantó la vista, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rápidamente y entonces se puso de pie, se acercó a él y señaló la ventana

—Afuera, hay alguien –dijo con voz débil, su hermano no tardó en apartarse de ella y dirigirse hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y miró hacia fuera, pero no había nadie. Como todo buen detective siempre cargaba con su arma y un teléfono celular, incluso mientras dormía, sacó el celular del pijama y marcó al jefe de seguridad de la casa, no había puesto a todo un escuadrón a vigilar como para que algún intruso se hubiera metido

—Me importa un carajo la lluvia, busquen y si hay alguien dentro atrápenlo –ordenó molesto al jefe de sus guardaespaldas y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana – Calma bonita, todo está bien –dijo con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarla, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió por amabilidad, porque realmente se moría de miedo

—Tengo miedo hermano, leí los periódicos, está en las noticias, ya van tres ¡tres chicas hermano! – dijo mientras temblaba, él la vio tan indefensa y la abrazó

—Te juro que no descansaré hasta atraparlo, es un maldito enfermo –contestó con rabia, justo el domingo 10 de febrero habían encontrado a una tercera jovencita, el mismo perfil que las anteriores, pero ésta vez su muerte fue más brutal, mejor elaborada y eso sabía muy bien Milliardo que no era nada bueno, el asesino estaba perfeccionando sus técnicas

—Temo por mis amigas y por todas las chicas que puedan ser víctimas –confesó aterrada, su hermano comprendía aquel horror, solo de imaginar que la perdería igual que perdió a su prometida años atrás le daba terror

—Lo sé Relena, trabajaremos duro, te lo prometo –sonrió para tranquilizarla y en ese momento sonó su teléfono, contestó enseguida solo para escuchar con molestia que no habían encontrado a nadie, en la casa solo estaban los habitantes y todos los guardias, nadie más, ni siquiera ninguno de los empleados que llegaban por las mañanas, solo Peigan y una ama de llaves – No había nadie –le informó el rubio tras colgar el teléfono

—Yo lo vi –se defendió asustada

—Tranquilízate, seguro lo alucinaste –sugirió para tranquilizarla, pero ella no estaba satisfecha con aquello, si no había sido un intruso quizás sí alguien de adentro, un guardia quizás, o tal vez si estaba alucinando, se sintió bastante impotente, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la sugerencia de su hermano

—No sé, estoy muy nerviosa –suspiró profundamente – No quiero dormir sola –dijo con voz suave y asustada, Milliardo asintió y acarició sus cabellos

—Acuéstate, yo te cuidaré ¿sí? –dijo con voz dulce y luego besó su mejilla, ella asintió sintiéndose más tranquila y regresó a la cama. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño sillón donde Relena tomaba el té y Milliardo se sentó ahí, se cercioró que su arma y su celular estuvieran con él y desde ahí miró a su hermana, Relena no tardó en volverse a dormir, estaba cansada mentalmente y no podía estar despierta un segundo más – Yo te protegeré Relena, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo –susurró mientras la observaba desde aquel sillón, no pudo dormir hasta media hora después, tuvo las mismas pesadillas de siempre, el asesino llevándose a su amada prometida, matándola y poniendo en peligro a su hermana, jamás iba a poder olvidar aquel horror

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo mundo hablaba del asesino en serie, desde la muerte de la tercera joven se había hecho público el asunto, todos los periódicos y noticieros de radio y televisión hablaban de los sucesos, todos comentaban con el mismo susto como fascinación por el asunto, como si se sintieran parte de alguna película o la historia de un libro, sobre todo por el hecho de que años atrás hubo una situación parecida, en aquel entonces jamás se encontró a un culpable, ésta vez había más posibilidades de atraparlo pero mientras tanto cualquier chica entre 16 y 21 años estaba en peligro

—Esto es casi grotesco –dijo Meilan con hastío al ver a un grupo de chicos leyendo una nota periodística en voz alta, como si narraran una historia cualquiera, se veían tan emocionados que resultaba repulsivo – Hasta podría decir que se divierten –

—Son unos idiotas, no prestes atención –respondió Hilde con la misma expresión de fastidio que su amiga - ¿Verdad Relena? –preguntó a la tercera chica que les acompañaba en la caminata por los pasillos de la escuela, pero la rubia parecía demasiado ensimismada

—Amiga ¿estás bien? –preguntó Meilan preocupada, Relena solo parecía en trance cuando recordaba a Heero, pero ésta vez parecía distraída por otro asunto – Relena –la volvió a llamar, ésta vez canturreando, entonces ella volteó, como si acabara de salir de un extraño sueño y la miró

—¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó en tono suave, casi como si aún durmiera

—Estás muy seria ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó su amiga Hilde, ella y Meilan compartieron una mirada, su amiga parecía como en otro mundo

—Todo éste asunto… -respondió lentamente – Estoy preocupada –completó aunque no era toda la verdad, sus amigas la miraron como incrédulas, pero no insistieron. – Debo ir por algo, las alcanzo luego –sonrió a sus amigas y antes que pudieran protestar se alejó de ellas a paso rápido, Hilde y Meilan compartieron otra mirada, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo con Relena – No sé qué me sucede – pensó asustada, desde que se hablaba de ese asesino algo le había pasado, como si una sensación que hasta antes estuvo dormida ahora hubiese despertado. Ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche que la novia de su hermano murió, pero el regreso del asesino había despertado en ella aquel sentimiento de miedo que sintió cuando vio morir a la pobre mujer, aunque no recordara nada

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta de su despacho se abrió lentamente, por ella entró su siempre leal asistente, una mujer de su edad, habían sido compañeros de estudios en la Universidad y por lo tanto eran viejos amigos, aunque en aquel lugar él era el jefe y ella la subordinada, así que en presencia de otros siempre lo llamaba educadamente "Inspector Peacecraft". Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió directamente al escritorio, él revisaba unos papeles y no reparó en su presencia hasta que un montón de papeles cayeron sobre su escritorio, entonces volteó hacia ella casi sin expresión y después miró de nuevo hacia los papeles que leía

—Eres tú –dijo secamente, casi como si la ignorara, ella estaba acostumbrada así que solo hizo aquella mueca casi inexpresiva de enchuecar la boca mientras lo miraba fijamente

—Podrías mostrar un poco más de emoción ¿no crees? –observó fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad es que ella jamás se molestaba con él, incluso cuando llegaba de mal humor y gritaba a todos por igual, incluso cuando le decía que el café que le preparaba por las mañanas era tan ordinario que en lugar de quitarle el suelo lo hacía dormir, incluso cuando la dejaba plantada a la hora de la comida porque siempre tenía cosas que hacer, Milliardo era su mejor amigo y ella le era siempre incondicional

—Perdóname Lucrezia, ahora no puedo charlar –contestó ensimismado en aquellos papeles que devoraba con la mirada

—No te preocupes, comprendo –sonrió tranquilamente y se apartó enseguida del escritorio, avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla lo miró fijamente, suspiró con gesto relajado, que guapo era Milliardo cuando estaba tan compenetrado con su trabajo, aunque ella fuera para él un cero a la izquierda, una amiga invisible que siempre estaba para él, a ella eso no le importaba, con poderlo ver cada día se sentía feliz. Salió al fin de la oficina cerrando la puerta tan sutilmente que él no se percató de su ausencia

—¿Qué harás hoy por la noche? –preguntó sin apartar la vista del escritorio pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Lucrezia? –levantó la vista al no escucharla y se percató de su ausencia, torció los ojos en un gesto cansado - ¿En qué momento se fue? –pensó confundido – Iba a invitarla a cenar a la casa –volvió a pensar tras encogerse de hombros. Su amiga y su hermana se llevaban realmente bien y de vez en cuando Milliardo la invitaba a cenar en su casa, después de todo últimamente su hermana estaba muy nerviosa y sabía que un poco de charla con su amiga le vendría bien

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la hora del almuerzo, como era habitual, los alumnos salen de sus aulas rumbo a la enorme cafetería que había en el instituto, no era demasiado lujosa, parecía un poco a aquellas de las escuelas públicas pero con mejor comida. Relena y sus amigas como siempre se sientan con Quatre y Trowa, el rubio era quien más conversaba con ellas, mientras que Trowa se limitaba a ciertos comentarios, pero él siempre prestaba atención a Relena cuando hablaba, para Quatre era muy evidente que le gustaba y eso le agradaba, sabía la historia de su amigo con Middie y por eso le daba gusto volverlo a ver interesado en alguien con la esperanza de que algún día salieran juntos

—Mi mamá llamó ayer desde el pueblo, está muy preocupada por mí –comentó Hilde cuando el tema del asesino salió a la luz en la mesa, aunque Relena estaba muy inquieta respecto al tema guardó la compostura y escuchó atenta la conversación

—Todos estamos muy angustiados –respondió Quatre rápidamente, se notaba por su mirada que realmente lo estaba, y es que él tenía muchas hermanas que entraban en aquel perfil del asesino, en su familia también habían doblado la seguridad, cada una de sus hermanas tenía tres guardaespaldas custodiándolas

—Pues no todos parecen estarlo –comentó Hilde con desagrado al mirar hacia otra mesa, Duo y Sylvia estaban agarrados de la mano, uno frente al otro diciéndose seguramente cualquier estupidez, ambos sonreían como tontos

—No cambias amiga –respondió Meilan al ver a su amiga tan molesta, ella siempre la regañaba por suspirar por Duo, aunque ella misma pecaba al hacerlo por Wufei, ambos eran detestables y pesados

—Lo importante es que todas deben tener cuidado –dijo al fin Trowa quien no había hablado en casi todo el rato, miraba específicamente hacia Relena aunque ella estaba un poco absorta en sus pensamientos

—Es verdad, todas ustedes deben cuidarse –secundó Quatre nuevamente con su gesto de preocupación – Estoy seguro que la policía se está esforzando mucho ¿No es así señorita Relena? –preguntó hacia la aludida, pero ella parecía no haberlo escuchado - ¿Señorita Relena? –volvió a llamar y ninguna respuesta, entonces sus demás amigos la miraron, todos estaban preocupados

—Relena –fue el turno de Meilan de llamarla, estiró su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la suya, al tacto Relena volteó rápidamente, parecía como asustada - ¿Qué te pasa? –

—Perdónenme, con permiso –dijo amablemente sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga, se levantó y se apartó de sus amigos rápidamente ante la mirada de ellos y otros alumnos que estaban en la cafetería. Trowa intentó ponerse de pie para seguirla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien pero Quatre le hizo un gesto para indicarle que era mejor no ir tras ella.

—Si me disculpan, ahora vuelto –comentó Duo del otro lado, era el único de su mesa que había visto a Relena ponerse de pie abruptamente, se soltó del agarre de Sylvia con indiferencia y sin decir más salió de la cafetería

—¿Qué le pasa? –cuestionó enojada Sylvia, mirando hacia sus amigas, Dorothy soltó una risa burlona y Middie tan solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mientras que Wufei tan solo sonrió levemente, no sabía exactamente tras quien había ido Duo pero lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que fue tras otra chica que obviamente no era su novia.

—Caminó tras Relena casi en silencio, la chica avanzaba a pasos rápidos y decididos aunque no parecía tener un lugar fijo al cual llegar, tan solo caminaba como si quisiera alejarse de la cafetería. Él sonrió al verla desde atrás, que elegantes eran sus pasos aunque parecía apresurada, Relena le gustaba mucho, aunque claro, para pasar el rato, Duo no era la clase de chicos de los que se enamoran y ella se había convertido simplemente en un objetivo más, no le importaba si era novio de Sylvia o de quien fuera, no sabía ser fiel y sabía que sus encantos rara vez eran rechazados por una mujer. Le dio alcance a su objetivo y estiró su mano, apoyándola sobre el hombro de ella, asustándola, el pasillo estaba casi desierto y ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que la tomó desprevenida; se detuvo en seco y volteó rápidamente, el trenzado pudo ver su gesto de miedo

—Soy yo, soy yo –se apresuró a aclarar antes que ella pudiera gritar o hacer alguna otra acción que le perjudicara, Relena lo miró con agitación y tras procesar lo sucedido se calmó

—Me asustaste Duo –comentó tranquilamente, luego se apartó un paso de él, sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos

—Lo lamento mucho señorita Relena, pero le vi tan preocupada que decidí acercarme, espero no haber sido imprudente –comentó en tono lambiscón, haciéndole después una reverencia, ella no reparó en el sarcasmo y se limitó a mirarlo - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –

—No, gracias –contestó en tono amable pero cortante

—No me mire así por favor, solo quiero ayudarla –nuevamente el tono lambiscón, ésta vez con suavidad, dando un paso al frente, estiró su mano y agarró la de ella unos instantes antes que Relena la retirara, Duo sonrió al saber que la hizo sentir incómoda

—En verdad no necesito nada, muchas gracias Duo. Con tu permiso –sonrió por mera amabilidad y dio media vuelta, alejándose de él, el trenzado sonrió, aquella chica era muy interesante, no parecía ser la clase de mujer que caía fácilmente con sus encantos, solía ser certero a la hora de la conquistaba, bastaba una sonrisa o una mirada para que las mujeres cayeran redonditas a sus pies, el hecho que Relena no fuera así le causaba una enorme curiosidad, sin duda un objetivo interesante y difícil

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se detuvo frente al Instituto San Gabriel, mirando fijamente aquel enorme edificio que se alzaba ante sus ojos, elegante, sin duda, su primo había insistido en que asistiera a la prestigiosa escuela a pesar de sus protestas, él era sencillo y de gustos simples, odiaba los lujos excesivos y para él el dinero era simplemente algo sin importancia, sin embargo sus motivos para haber aceptado matricularse en esa escuela eran otros, aún tenía alguien a quien proteger, había regresado para ello, hace años hizo una promesa, la cual había sido olvidada pero no por él, por eso muy a pesar de odiar aquella ciudad había vuelto

—¿Es usted Heero Yuy? –preguntó una elegante mujer que había salido a su encuentro, él asintió sin mirarla a los ojos y ella le sonrió – Sígame por favor, tengo instrucciones de llevarlo con el Director –indicó amablemente y él sin decir nada le siguió los pasos. Caminaron por los pasillos de ese lado de la escuela donde solo había oficinas y algunos auditorios, llegaron hasta un despacho grande y alejado del resto, la mujer llamó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, hizo una seña a Heero con la mano y él entró en la oficina pero ella no, frente a él estaba un hombre de avanzada edad que daba la espalda a la puerta, miraba a través de una ventana grande tras su escritorio

—Bienvenido Heero –saludó familiarmente, como si se conocieran, el recién llegado reconoció aquella voz pero no quiso sacar conclusiones así que esperó a verle el rostro, entonces aquel hombre se giró sobre sus talones y le dio la cara, sonreía ampliamente

—Usted… –confirmó su sospecha mientras miraba suspicazmente a aquel hombre, lo conocía desde hace muchos años, prácticamente de toda la vida, su nombre era Dekim Barton, abuelo de su sobrina Mariemaia, había sido suegro de su primo Treize cuando éste aún seguía casado con Leia. Jamás le había agradado, el hombre de avanzada edad era pretensioso y lleno de ambición, no podía aún entender como alguien tan bueno como Leia había tenido a ese hombre por padre

—También me agrada verte de nuevo querido Heero –dijo de forma sarcástica mientras su sonrisa maliciosa asomaba por su rostro

—¿Es usted el Director? –preguntó casi en tono molesto y Dekim echó a reír, como si le hubieran contado algún buen chiste, en cambio Heero lo miraba con indiferente rencor, no podía aún entender como aquel hombre estaba al frente de tan prestigioso colegio

—Por supuesto –dijo de forma ostentosa – Treize se ha comunicado conmigo y me pidió de favor que te aceptase en medio del año –explicó con su desagradable sonrisa – Pero no solo eso querido Heero, me ha pedido un favor más especial aún –informó con orgullo, Heero no preguntó cuál era ese favor, se limitó a seguirlo observando con mirada fría, entonces Dekim sonrió de nuevo – A ésta altura seguro ya lo sabrás, la niña esa que te trajo tantos problemas estudia aquí, Relena Peacecraft, seguro la recuerdas –comentó de forma burlesca, a Heero no le agradó en absoluto la forma en que se dirigía a ella, así que lo miró duramente, en silencio. – Pues tu primo me ha pedido que te mantenga alejado de ella, su queridísimo amigo Milliardo no sabe que has vuelto y sería muy desagradable que se enterara de forma inapropiada ¿estás de acuerdo? Además él ahora es Inspector de la policía, sería cuestión de segundos para que él te mandara a la cárcel por el solo hecho de acercarte a la jovencita, eso sería terrible para la honorable familia Kushrenada ¿no te parece? –expuso con pomposidad, Heero siguió sin responder, mirándolo fijamente, estudiando las facciones desagradables de su rostro, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, entonces acercarse a Relena resultaría más difícil de lo que había pensado

—Ya veo –dijo al fin tratando de parecer indiferente, Dekim sonrió de nuevo

—Tendrás clases especiales en aulas de éste lado, tienes prohibido ir hacia la otra ala de la escuela ¿te queda claro? Y no se te ocurra tratar de abordarla fuera del Colegio, su hermano le ha puesto una seguridad prácticamente impenetrable –informó con orgullo, como si amara que Heero tuviera tantas prohibiciones, él nuevamente se limitó a observarlo por largos momentos que resultaron incómodos para Dekim

—¿Puedo retirarme? –cuestionó con tono educado pero con la misma expresión de frialdad

—Sí, ya vete, puedes comenzar mañana –respondió con autoritarismo, sonriendo de nuevo de aquella forma tan desagradable, Heero asintió mientras observaba aquellos ásperos ojos y luego se retiró en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí

—Tendré que buscar la forma –pensó con tranquilidad, ya se le ocurriría algo, después de todo sabía ser discreto y silencioso, además el tema de las computadoras le era bien sabido, buscaría la forma de enterarse todo sobre Relena esos últimos años, él era prácticamente un hacker así que aquello le resultaría fácil

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Terminaron al fin las clases, era hora de volver a sus casas, Relena continuaba en aquel estado de sopor, como si pensara en algo pero realmente su mente estaba en algún otro lugar, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados pero ella trataba de tranquilizarlos, se despidió con la sonrisa amable de siempre y caminó junto a Meilan hacia su limusina, dentro de ella se sintió aliviada, su amiga notó la expresión cansada de su rostro y le tomó de la mano

—Relena, me preocupas –dijo con sinceridad, mirándola cariñosamente, Relena la miró y sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla

—Perdóname, no sé qué me pasa –confesó avergonzada – Es como si quisiera recordar algo, la sensación me inquieta y siento que me pierdo, de verdad lo siento, no he querido preocuparlos –explicó suavemente, no había querido decir aquello frente a todos, pero Meilan era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, le resultaba un poco más cómodo hablar de eso con ella a solas

—Quizás deberías descansar un poco Relena, no te sobre esfuerces ¿de acuerdo? –su mirada de preocupación no era en vano, ella sabía del problema de su amiga, sus recuerdos perdidos, todos lo sabían, pero nadie comentaba al respecto, incluso nadie le pedía recordar, cuando era una niña los detectives trataron de interrogarla, ella era la única persona con vida que había visto la cara del asesino, pero ni siquiera las sesiones de hipnotismo ayudaron a traer sus recuerdos de vuelta. Relena desconocía que había visto a la ex novia de su hermano siendo asesinada, nadie trataba de decírselo tampoco

—Lo sé, gracias –le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y el resto del camino se fueron en completo silencio, cuando llegaron a casa de Meilan se despidieron como siempre, la chica de cabello azabache vio a Relena partir en su auto

—Es mejor si no recuerdas nada –pensó mientras la veía alejarse. Segundos después se encontraban ya en casa de los Peacecraft, tan custodiada que parecía una cárcel, Relena se sintió abatida, ver tanta seguridad le hacía recordar que había un asesino suelto al acecho de jovencitas como ella y sus amigas. Peigan bajó primero del auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, luego fueron escoltados hasta el interior de la gran mansión, estaba tan fría y solitaria como siempre, Milliardo no había regresado del trabajo

—¿Puedo retirarme señorita? –preguntó su chofer y ella le sonrió

—Claro que sí –contestó amablemente antes de subir a su habitación, dejó sus útiles escolares y se acostó en la cama, se sentía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido durante muchas horas, cerró los ojos pero no pudo quedarse dormida, instantes después llamaron a la puerta y los abrió - ¿Sí? –

—Señorita Relena, está lista la comida ¿va a bajar? O prefiere quizás que le suba algo –escuchó la voz de la ama de llaves del otro lado de la puerta

—No tengo hambre, bajaré después –respondió amablemente

—Está bien, de cualquier forma le avisaré cuando llegue el joven Milliardo –indicó antes de marcharse, Relena escuchó los pasos alejarse hasta que de nuevo le invadió el silencio

—Cuanto silencio… –susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, aquel mutismo en el ambiente le hizo evocar algunos recuerdos, no de su niñez, si no de su recién comenzada adolescencia, cuando había conocido a Heero, o al menos cuando ella creía que lo había conocido, poco después de aquella tarde de lluvia

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

Después de aquel día de estruendosa lluvia no volvieron a verse hasta después de un mes, fue en una gran cena que ofreció la familia Kushrenada en honor al próximo nacimiento del primero hijo de Treize, ni él ni su esposa habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, pero él estaba tan convencido de que sería un varón, había hasta pensado en decenas de nombres, había imaginado diversos futuros para su vástago y próximo heredero de la fortuna familiar

Milliardo y Relena llegaron juntos, tomados del brazo, ella sonreía emocionada, aquella enorme mansión era donde vivía aquella amigable mujer, a donde la había llevado ese chico misterioso que conoció bajo una torrencial lluvia. Su hermano se percató de su inesperada emoción por encontrarse ahí pero no hizo comentario alguno. Cuando él y Treize se vieron se saludaron con la amigable cortesía de siempre, Milliardo presentó a su hermana a quien Treize no había visto en mucho tiempo

—Mira cómo has crecido, eres hermosa –dijo con cortesía tras besar el lomo de su mano, ella le sonrió amablemente como solía hacer, poco después se acercó a ellos Leia, lucía tan contenta y radiante como nunca, Treize la abrazó por los hombros y luego besó su mejilla – Y aquí está la mujer que me hará el hombre más feliz del mundo –comentó con exuberante alegría, luego tocó con cariño el vientre de su mujer

—Realmente los felicito –dijo con extraña tristeza Milliardo, para la feliz pareja no era extraño que estuviese así, después de todo si su novia no hubiera muerto años atrás seguramente ellos también estarían esperando a su primer hijo

—Estimado amigo, ya encontrarás a la mujer que te haga también padre, ya verás –sonrió con sinceridad y el rubio asintió, eso esperaba también, aunque seguía enamorado del fantasma de la que fue su persona más amada, pero algún día esperaba superar todo eso. Relena observó a su hermano con intranquilidad, sabía que hace años había muerto la novia de su hermano pero nunca nadie le daba detalles de eso

—Relena ¿Por qué no buscas a los de tu edad? –preguntó amablemente Leia, guiñándole un ojo, en realidad trataba de decirle que buscara a Heero, ella entendió y asintió

—Con permiso –dijo de forma educada y se alejó de los otros tres, Milliardo la miró marcharse y perderse entre los invitados de la gran mansión. Ella caminó en busca de aquel chico, esperanzada de volverlo a ver, más su sorpresa no fue grata al verlo acompañado, una chica rubia de raras cejas estaba cerca de él, le hablaba entre risas e insinuaciones aunque él no parecía prestarle atención, ambos estaban en una de las esquinas del gran recibidor, sentados en un sillón, Heero se percató de la presencia de Relena y la miró fijamente, ella sonrió amablemente y a pesar de la otra chica se les acercó – Hola, buena noche –los saludó con cortesía, pronto la chica rubia la miró con desdén, la había interrumpido de su interesante charla con aquel chico

—¿Qué haces aquí niña? Piérdete –dijo de forma desdeñosa, pero Relena miraba a Heero sin caer en provocaciones, él se levantó en silenció del sillón, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

—Relena –dijo en tono suave su nombre, pero él permanecía serio, ella sonrió al ver que recordaba su nombre, pero a la otra chica eso no le había agradado

—¿Relena? ¿Serás acaso Relena Peacecraft? –cuestionó con gesto de desagrado, Relena se giró un poco hacia ella y asintió con una sonrisa

—Mucho gusto –estiró su mano hacia la rubia pero ella solo la miró con repugnancia, sin responder al saludo, dejándola con la mano extendida

—Pues yo soy Dorothy Catalonia, y sí, el gusto es todo tuyo niña –contestó con desdén, pero eso a Relena no le importó, bajó la mano volviendo a ignorarla

—Tenía muchas ganas de volverte a ver Heero –dijo con voz suave y una enorme sonrisa, pero él la miraba fríamente

—¿De dónde la conoces? –preguntó celosamente Dorothy, ella conocía a Heero gracias a sus familias, siempre había estado tras él pero Heero jamás se interesó en ella, desde su niñez él solo tenía ojos para alguien y no era Dorothy. Pero Heero no respondió

—Heero ¿podemos dar un paseo? –preguntó Relena con amabilidad, ignorando a Dorothy de nuevo y eso solo la enfureció, ambos chicos se miraban y parecía que ella ni siquiera existía

—Son unos idiotas –dijo enojada la rubia de cejas extrañas, pero ninguno pareció inmutarse por sus palabras, entonces Dorothy se alejó echando humo

—Por favor –volvió a hablar Relena, Heero la observó unos instantes y con esa sola mirada ella entendió que estaba bien, la seguiría, así que sonrió y comenzó a caminar, se dirigió al jardín de la gran mansión y él fue tras ella. Caminaron en silencio, Heero la observó caminar por entre los rosales, hermosa con su vestido blanco de lino, sencillo y elegante, Relena se movía con aquellos pasos sutiles que lo habían hipnotizado desde que la vio acercarse al sillón donde antes estaba – Es hermoso ¿no crees? –preguntó ella al detenerse en uno de los rosales, se agachó un poco y acarició los pétalos de una rosa blanca, Heero la observó fijamente, poniendo total atención en aquellas bellas facciones, un rostro casi esculpido por los ángeles. Se acercó a ella hasta estar justo a su lado, ella se levantó y lo miró de frente, se vieron a los ojos en silencio – Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver –dijo con voz suave - ¿Por qué eres tan serio? –cuestionó de pronto, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, él desvió la mirada unos instantes

—Acuérdate de mí –respondió sin la típica frialdad que lo rodeaba siempre, luego volvió a mirarla con sus ojos serios y distantes, Relena sintió helado el corazón, no entendía a que se refería él con esas palabras, pero sin duda habían causado un gran impacto, en ese momento sintió que se mareaba un poco y trastabilló, pero Heero se apresuró a acercarse más y sostenerla con sus brazos, se había puesto pálida y él se sintió culpable - ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, mirándola fijamente, pero ella no respondió, tenía la cabeza agachada aunque estaba consciente

—¡Hey tú! Suelta a mi hermana –se escuchó una voz a unos metros de ellos, pero Heero continuaba con ella entre sus brazos, al oír la voz de Milliardo ella se irguió y levantó también la cabeza, pero mirando hacia Heero

—¿Quién eres? –inquirió nerviosa, de pronto su mente estaba confusa, un recuerdo muy borroso del rostro de un niño se hizo presente, pero se desvaneció rápidamente

—Te digo que la sueltes –se escuchó de nuevo la voz de rubio, ésta vez cerca de ellos. Heero soltó a Relena cuando su hermano llegó hasta ellos acompañado de Treize, Relena ya podía ponerse en pie

—Tranquilo amigo –dijo Treize con voz suave

—Aléjate –dijo con desprecio Milliardo, empujando levemente a Heero, pero éste no hizo nada, solo miraba a Relena con preocupación - ¿Estás bien? –trató de sostenerla él pero ella lo apartó sutilmente - ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó enojado

—Nada hermano, yo me mareé –respondió enseguida y luego le sonrió – Heero tan solo me sostuvo –explicó

—¿Lo ves? Tranquilízate Milliardo –intervino Treize – Y tú, más vale que midas tu distancia –dijo refiriéndose a Heero, pero éste solo le dirigió una gélida mirada, luego se marchó sin decir nada, en completo silencio, Relena volteó hacia él y lo observó marcharse

—Eso no fue amable hermano –regañó con tono moderado – Solo me ayudaba –

—¿Por qué te mareaste? ¿Estás enferma? –preguntó preocupado, volviendo a fijar su atención en su hermana, ella negó enseguida

—Estoy bien, un simple mareo, necesito agua –respondió mientras daba unos pasos, pero su hermano la detuvo

—Te ayudo –quiso caminar a su lado pero ella se lo impidió

—Puedo sola –sonrió por cortesía y entró a la mansión de nuevo, sola, sin percatarse de las miradas de su hermano y el anfitrión que la siguieron en todo momento. Buscó a Heero con la mirada y no tuvo éxito, después lo buscó mientras caminaba por el recibidor, luego por la entrada, después en los jardines frontales, pero no hubo rastro de él, ninguno en absoluto – Heero Yuy ¿Quién eres? –se preguntó sin palabras, por su mente no dejaron de desfilar las palabras que él le había dicho "Acuérdate de mí" ¿Qué significaban? ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Se sintió triste e impotente, pero algún día quizás lo averiguaría

¥-¥-¥ Fin del Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

—Acuérdate de mí –susurró al abrir los ojos, acababa de volver del pasado, de sus recuerdos junto al chico que seguía amando. Sintió tristeza y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, lo extrañaba, hacía casi 4 años que no sabía de él, quería volverlo a ver, habían dejado inconclusas tantas cosas

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente Relena fue la de siempre, para alivio de sus amigos que se habían quedado muy preocupados por ella debido a su comportamiento del día anterior. Conversaban mientras consumían sus alimentos, sin prestar atención al bullicio del resto de compañeros que se habían reunido en la cafetería

—Éste fin de semana será el festival de la escuela –dijo emocionada Meilan - ¿Qué actividades harán? –les preguntó a los demás, Quatre la observó con una gran sonrisa antes de responder, también parecía emocionado

—Dirigiré la obra que vamos a presentar –contestó de forma entusiasta – Me encantaría que todos fueran a verla, será a las 4 de la tarde –

—Genial, ahí estaremos –comentó alegre Meilan - ¿Verdad? –miró hacia Hilde y Relena y ambas asintieron con una sonrisa

—Me alegra –contestó Quatre emocionado, era su primera vez dirigiendo una obra o haciendo algo para el festival. Miró hacia Meilan con una sonrisa especialmente entusiasta y Trowa lo observó fijamente, su amigo era tímido, nunca hablaba de mujeres con él ni con nadie, quizás debido a que tenía demasiadas hermanas o debido a su personalidad suave, pero en esos momentos él se dio cuenta de algo que nunca percibió, a Quatre le gustaba Meilan, la miraba diferente al resto, como quien mira algo que es incapaz de alcanzar, el rubio conocía de los sentimientos de ella por Wufei y sabía que en un futuro tal vez no tan lejano ellos serían marido y mujer. Sintió tristeza por su amigo, él aunque gustara de una chica que parecía no tener interés en él al menos tenía una posibilidad, Relena nunca hablaba de nadie que le gustara o a quien quisiera, Trowa creía que esa persona no existía y que él tenía una oportunidad con Relena, aunque fuera remota pero la tenía, en cambio Quatre no, porque lo de Meilan y Wufei no se podía romper aunque él fuera un patán que no la quería, terminarían casándose

—¿Y tú que harás? –preguntó Hilde a su amiga que había iniciado el tema

—¿Yo? –se señaló a sí misma – Estaré en la cafetería con Relena ¿verdad? –la aludida asintió mientras sonreía

—Seguramente se verán muy bonitas –intervino de pronto Trowa, miró a Meilan y luego a Relena, deteniendo su mirada en ella unos momentos

—Gracias –respondió Meilan de forma entusiasta, en cambio Relena se sonrojó, había notado aquella mirada de su amigo sobre ella - ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó a Trowa y luego a Hilde

—Daré cursos de origami –contestó avergonzada Hilde, no se sentía una chica con muchos talentos pero eso se le daba bien

—Eso suena muy lindo –dijo Quatre con amabilidad y ella asintió en agradecimiento

—Mi hermana y yo estaremos con el club de gimnasia, daremos un pequeño show –respondió Trowa con su habitual gesto de seriedad aunque se le notaba un poco avergonzado

—Eso se escucha divertido –dijo Relena de pronto, Trowa la miró a los ojos – Tu hermana es de otro grado ¿verdad? –él asintió

—Se gradúa éste año –respondió seriamente pero con cordialidad, de pronto se sintió entusiasmado que Relena supiera cosas de él, aunque eran amigos no eran muy allegados

—Parece ser que todos tendremos algo –comentó feliz Hilde, luego dirigió una mirada discreta hacia la otra mesa, ahí estaban los detestables de siempre, y entre ellos el chico que le gustaba, ahora no parecía un tonto con Sylvia, solo conversaban unos con otros, entonces se preguntó qué clase de actividad tendría Duo en el festival

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por la tarde al terminar las clases Relena y Meilan se regresaron juntas a casa como siempre, mientras que Hilde se fue sola por su parte, ella no contaba con auto ni quien la recogiera, pero vivía cerca de la escuela así que se iba caminando todos los días. Trowa y Quatre solían irse en sus respectivos autos, ambos tenían chófer que los recogiera, pero siempre caminaban juntos hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras lo hacían de pronto fueron abordados por Dorothy y sus amigas, pero sin los otros dos

—Hola chicos –saludó jocosamente Dorothy, acercándose un poco más a ellos – Recuerdan que les hablé de mi fiesta –comentó con falsa amabilidad, Quatre asintió aunque Trowa solo se quedó quieto, mirándola – Les tengo las invitaciones –miró hacia Middie y le dio una para que se la diera a Trowa, mientras que ella le dio la suya a Quatre – Me harán llorar si no asisten –dijo de nuevo con falsedad, intentando acercarse a Quatre pero éste retrocedió un paso discretamente

—Toma Trowa –secundó Middie con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Trowa parecía muy distante e indiferente con ella, sin reparar en su coquetería

—Haré lo posible –respondió Quatre amablemente, guardó su invitación en la mochila

—¿Y tú? –preguntó Dorothy a Trowa

—Quizás vaya –respondió fríamente y eso la molestó

—Me haría muy feliz que fueras –intervino Middie, mirándolo casi con ternura a los ojos, quería recuperarlo y estaba decidida a hacerlo. Trowa no respondió, solo guardó la invitación en el saco de su uniforme

—Nos vamos, tengan buena tarde –dijo Quatre con rectitud, luego él y Trowa se alejaron de ellas, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, Dorothy comenzó a hacer rabietas

—Son unos groseros, eso les pasa por juntarse con ridículas insignificantes –comentó con enojo, Sylvia se acercó a ella y trató de calmarla

—Seguro es por la vulgar de Hilde, si siguen así se les pegarán las pulgas –comentó con labia la otra rubia y Dorothy comenzó a reír. Sylvia había notado hace tiempo que Hilde miraba mucho a Duo y por eso la odiaba más que a cualquiera de las otras

—Trowa no es así, él no es grosero ni vulgar –dijo de pronto Middie, no le había agradado para nada el comentario de Sylvia, ella seguía queriendo a Trowa aunque él pareciera que la había olvidado por completo

—Cuidado con tus palabras Middie, si no te convertirás en una de ellas, que asco –dijo Dorothy para defender las palabras de Sylvia y ambas se comenzaron a reír, Middie puso gesto de fastidio

—No digas incongruencias, mejor vamos a comprar ropa –cambió de tema Middie para no discutir con sus amigas

—Está bien, pero tendrás que comprarme algo bonito –respondió Dorothy con altanería y Middie asintió

—Sí, sí, lo que digas –contestó con fastidio y las tres avanzaron hacia la puerta, ahí las esperaban sus autos de lujo para llevarlas a casa. Al llegar a la puerta Dorothy alcanzó a divisar una figura que le resultó conocida, afinó la vista y confirmó sus sospechas, aquella persona a los lejos no podía ser otro que Heero Yuy, sonrió ampliamente, recordó todos aquellos momentos en que lo fastidió a él y a Relena, sabía un poco de su historia juntos

—Miren nomás, quien está ahí –comentó de forma burlesca mientras se detenía, sus amigas se detuvieron también y miraron hacia él

—¿Quién es? –preguntó Sylvia intrigada, su amiga Dorothy estaba demasiado entusiasmada al ver a ese chico que se acercaba a la puerta

—Heero Yuy, el recogido de los Kushrenada –respondió con desdén, Dorothy siempre se burló de la condición de Heero y el hecho de que su primo y su gran apellido lo hubieran adoptado, aunque le gustaba por guapo solo lo seguía por ser parte del apellido Kushrenada y nada más, quien verdaderamente le interesaba para marido debido al dinero y la posición social era Quatre, pero le gustaba divertirse con Heero, acosarlo y menospreciar a Relena, tal como lo había hecho años atrás

—¿El recogido de los Kushrenada? –repitió Middie, ella y Sylvia se miraron a los ojos, luego se encogieron de hombros, Dorothy avanzó hacia Heero y ellas la siguieron. Al verla Heero no dejó de caminar, incluso cuando las tres llegaron hasta él, comenzando a seguirlo

—Heero cariño, no harás ahora como si no me conoces ¿verdad? –preguntó burlonamente y él la ignoró como siempre – Vamos, somos viejos amiguitos –continuó con su tono de siempre, pero él volvía a pasar de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta, se iría a casa en su modesto auto, no había permitido que su primo pusiera otro con chófer a su disposición

—Déjalo, es un pedante –comentó asqueada Sylvia, pero Dorothy la ignoró

—Heero, ven a mi fiesta –dijo de pronto, avanzó más rápido y se postró delante de él, haciéndolo detenerse, la miró detenidamente

—No me interesa asistir –respondió en tono gélido aunque hasta cierto punto amable, solo la miraba con indiferencia

—¿Seguro? –sonrió emocionada – Pero si Relena vendrá también –comentó con saña, sabía que diciéndole eso era posible que él asistiera. Heero la miró con un poco más de interés, aquella era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Relena sin que su séquito de guardias estuviera ahí presente, incluso podía escapar del ojo vigilante del hermano, seguramente Milliardo no era de los que asistirían a esa fiesta – Mira, ésta es la invitación –estiró el sobre hacia él y Heero lo agarró – Medítalo, puedes verla ¿o es que acaso ya se vieron? ¿sabe ella que volviste? –no hubo respuesta de parte de él – Te estaré esperando querido –terminó su discurso y sonrió falsamente, Heero miró el sobre unos instantes y lo guardó en su pantalón, Dorothy sonrió al ver que no lo rompía o tiraba, luego él se alejó enseguida, sumergido en sus propias meditaciones. Middie y Sylvia no tardaron en acercarse a ella, estaban incrédulas

—¿Invitar a la insípida de Relena? ¿De verdad? –preguntó Middie con hastío

—No solo a ella, creo que invitaré a las otras tontas también –respondió Dorothy en tono divertido, las otras dos compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, quizás su amiga estaba volviéndose loca o algo así – Será muy divertido –sonrió con triunfo mientras sus amigas seguían mirándola como si estuviera loca

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó a casa de su primo luego de haber asistido a su primer día de clases, subió hasta su habitación después de comer solo, se quitó el uniforme de la escuela y se acostó en su cama después de haber sacado el sobre de su pantalón, la invitación a la fiesta de Dorothy, la leyó, era dentro de 2 semanas, no podía creer que Relena hubiera aceptado ir a ese tipo de eventos, después de todo Dorothy la odiaba y nunca habían sido amigas, aunque por otro lado casi 4 años habían pasado, las cosas habían podido cambiar en ese tiempo, se sintió intrigado

—Quizás sea mi oportunidad –pensó seriamente, quizás no era mala idea asistir a una fiesta aburrida para chicos ricos, todo con tal de volverla a ver. Luego de haber visto a Dekim el día anterior, al llegar a casa se dio a la tarea de buscar desde su laptop los archivos de la escuela, entró hackeando la cuenta, así pudo ver los archivos de Relena, pudo ver su apariencia ahora que tenía 18 años, sus rasgos se habían acentuado y ahora era mucho más bonita, pero verla en persona sin duda sería mucho mejor, así que se decidió en esos momentos, iría a la fiesta aburrida de Dorothy - ¿Ésta vez te acordarás de mí? –dijo en voz baja, se levantó después de la cama y fue al ropero, de ahí sacó un sobre, lo abrió y dentro tenía fotografías y una carta, sacó las fotografías, la mayoría eran de Relena, o de él con Relena, tenía otras de sus padres, pero antiguas y muy pocas. Agarró una de las fotos en especial, eran él y Relena, tenían nueve y ocho años, la edad en que se conocieron, aunque ella había olvidado todo desde que tenía ocho hasta los diez, cuando presenció un terrible asesinato, luego él tuvo que irse, Treize lo mandó lejos y jamás supo por qué. Cuando regresó tenía quince años, cuando Relena creyó que lo conoció, entonces vivieron momentos juntos que nunca iba a poder olvidar, hasta que llegó el día que tuvo que partir sin decirle una sola palabra ¿Relena lo odiaría ahora? No volvió a saber de ella y ahora no estaba dispuesto a que los separaran, lucharía por Relena, la protegería, porque su amor por ella seguía estando intacto y él tenía una promesa que cumplir

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Perdónenme por la demora, espero el capítulo compense mi ausencia, espero no volverme a tardar, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son todos muy lindos, espero me sigan dejando reviews. Por cierto, las edades están algo desubicadas, perdonen por eso, pero bueno, es un AU y me estoy tomando algunas libertades, discúlpenme jeje, nos leemos después


End file.
